


So why do I bite my tongue?

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is oblivious, Fluff, M/M, and Bucky isn't even trying to be subtle, natasha is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: inspired by the prompt: "Eh, I guess there’s an upside to always being wrong”Nat and Clint are arguing. She keepswronglyinsisting that he and Bucky 'flirt constantly', and that it's 'obvious Bucky's also interested, Clint', and that he needs to just 'stop being a baby and either ask him out or touch his dick, preferably both'.





	So why do I bite my tongue?

← ★ →

Nat and Clint are arguing. She keeps _wrongly_ insisting that he and Bucky 'flirt constantly', and that it's 'obvious Bucky's also interested, Clint', and that he needs to just 'stop being a baby and either ask him out or touch his dick, preferably both'.

But she's obviously wrong because Bucky, well, he flirts with _everyone_. He's super charming, he's always got a cocky smirk at the ready, every move he makes is attractively confident, and he winks _all the time_. It's just how he is!

"Clint I am going to shoot you and no one is going to care except Bucky, because everyone else is tired of the obvious pining." Nat shoves him roughly toward the kitchen, which was not where he was headed, but okay.

He rolls his eyes and turns around to face her, backing into the room. "You're not always right at reading people, you know. And you wouldn't shoot me, you love me. I'm cute. Like a kitten." He smiles beatifically and bats his eyelashes.

She gives him a flat look. "I'm better at it than _you_. And you're tragic not cute. Also an idiot." Clint just continues to grin sweetly at her, because he knows her. He knows she cares. Natasha rolls her eyes. "You like him Clint."

"Yes Nat, we've been over this. I like him, I'd have his weird cyborg babies or whatever."

Her eyebrow twitches slightly, but her face steadfastly remains passive. Maybe it's an assassin thing, maybe it's a Clint tolerance level thing, who knows. "Right. And you won't tell Bucky that, why?"

Clint gapes at her. "Because I don't wanna get stabbed? Plus, he's not actually interested, I'm telling you-"

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back." A third, surprising, and _not supposed to hear this_ , voice suddenly drawls from behind him.

Clint freezes, eyes going painfully wide, he looks at Natasha pleadingly. "Please tell me I imagined that."

She smirks, looking oh so pleased with herself, oh what a _sneaky Russian asshole_. "Nope."

"Ya know," Suddenly there's a warmth all along Clint's back, and he doesn't move a muscle as a bowl is placed in the sink beside him. "You can be a real oblivious idiot for a superhero and government agent, Barton. Because I am not subtle." Bucky's voice is smooth and low in his ear, his breath tickles Clint's neck. "And for the record, I definitely wouldn't stab you, but the cyborg babies will have to wait until at least the third date."

There's a cold, dragging touch across the small of Clint's back, something Clint thinks can only be Bucky's metal fingertips. Clint catches a glimpse of a sharp smirk as Bucky brushes passed him and Nat and out of the kitchen. He still doesn't move, standing rigid and shocked. "Oh my god."

Nat's smirk grows at his stunned whisper, she brings up a hand to tap him lightly on the cheek. "Good job, kotenok, looks like you don't have to man up tell him after all." Then she turns and sashays from the room, hips swaying in that smug way she has when she’s gotten away with something, and happily leaves him to his mortified silence.

He stands in the kitchen for minutes, or maybe even _hours_ for all he knows, mind racing as he stares desperately down at the floor, trying to understand what the hell just happened. He's running through the incredibly intelligent thought process of _holy shit holy shit holy shit_ when JARVIS interrupts the bewildered screaming happening in his brain. "Agent Barton, Sergeant Barnes has asked me to inform you that he's taking you out, and I quote, "as a damn date, so don't even think about playing dumb, asshole", and for you to be ready at 1800 hours."

Clint can't help the giggle that comes out at JARVIS's voice saying something so incredibly _Bucky_ , and shakes his head to clear it. His brain still thinks Bucky isn't serious, but Bucky himself seems to be, and Clint’s not gonna argue with him over it, even if it goes south, at least he got the chance. "Uh, thanks JARVIS."

JARVIS doesn't answer, but he doesn't really need to. Clint stares at the floor again, but it’s a good kind of shock this time, his thoughts quiet and hopeful. He has a _date_. He has a date with _Bucky Barnes_. Holy shit. He shakes his head grinning, and laughs, vaguely awestruck. He starts toward the kitchen door, intent on tracking Nat down and asking her to gussy him up, it’s the least he can do, he supposes. "Well, I guess there's an upside to always being wrong."

← ★ →

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting these author's notes with a confession: I have never written a single fic with Clint in it and had mcu Clint in mind. Because I think his character is trash lol so never think of him as mcu Clint even tho I use the mcu fandom tag. It's a lie. Well, it's accurate for everyone BUT Clint, which is a problem when picturing scenes tbh. For me he's just a vague blob, picture your favourite fancast for Fraction's run, that's vaguely what I go for when I write this shit lol
> 
> This is another fic that's been sitting on a google doc, mostly finished, that I just decided to post because I highly doubt I'll do anything different to it (even tho I'm still not sold on the end, but whatevs). I just polished it up a little bit, I guess. So if it seems a little off or unfinished, or Something, there's the reason why!
> 
> Nitty Gritty Stuff:  
> Title Credit: It Won't Kill Ya by the Chainsmokers ft Louane (this is my fave song atm, tbh)  
> Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll own a thing, today is not that day. Nothing at all ever belongs to me.
> 
> Not beta'd (as per usual), any mistakes were things I missed myself, and one day, I will most likely see them and mentally kick my own ass for missing it.
> 
> Enjoy the drabble! :-*  
> <333
> 
> (oh! and ps! I'm sure if you've read a couple fics with Bucky before you've seen him call someone "kotenok" at some point, at least I have, like, a lot (esp Tony in winteriron things, it's cute), but it means "kitten". According to google translate and other people, that is. I wouldn't know, I never got far when I was teaching myself Russian, I just remember their alphabet is Too Big lol)


End file.
